


The Queen’s Authority

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Canon, Don't fuck with Elsa or her sis, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Politics, Post-Canon, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Protective Elsa (Disney), Queen Anna (Disney), council meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: In the early months of Anna's reign as Queen, Elsa sits in on one of her council meetings, where the discusses Arendelle's future relationship with the Northuldra. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Queen’s Authority

When Elsa had made Anna Arendelle's new Queen, she was fairly certain she'd left the kingdom in safe hands. Anna had constantly displayed courage, strength, bravery and leadership skills that made her worthy, if not more worthy than Elsa herself of being Arendelle's sovereign.

Though of course, Elsa knew that Queen's weren't made overnight. Despite her and Anna having more or less a lot of the same lessons growing up, Elsa knew that she needed to watch in on her dear sister for a few times during the early period of her reign, to ensure things were running smoothly.

While Anna knew Elsa didn't need to help her, since she was more than capable of handling things, she was glad to have her company. Elsa's new position of being the Guardian of the Northuldra sometimes kept her away, despite Elsa visiting Anna very frequently.

Today was no different. Elsa had accompanied Honeymaren to Arendelle so they could sit in on Anna outlining Arendelle's new plans for its future relations with the forest. Both sisters agreed that having a Northuldra voice in the discussions would no doubt help greatly when it came to representing the issues of those who lived in the forest.

Anna sat at the head of the table in the council room, Elsa standing at her left side, with Honeymaren sat on a chair to Anna's right. The other councillors and advisors were mainly older people, though Elsa had taken on many younger voices among her inner circle in the years when she was Queen.

Most of the old guard hadn't really approved of a Queen so young. Some had even questioned why Arendelle needed an ice witch as Queen? Those people didn't last long in Elsa's court.

So far, the meeting had gone well, Elsa already impressed with how Anna conducted things so formally and regally. Even Honeymaren had been surprised by Anna's demeanour during the meeting. It was almost like she had become a completely different person.

But then again, Elsa wasn't all that surprised considering Anna seemed to have taken on a few of her mannerisms. From the way she held herself while sat down, to her way of speaking while discussing issues, taking on a slightly regal tone. Clearly, her behaviour had rubbed off on her.

"And so now we turn to the matters of trade with the Northuldra," Anna stated. "Miss Honeymaren. Would you care to put forward your plan that you and Elsa discussed with the Elders?"

Honeymaren stood up and cleared her throat. "Yes, your majesty. We are willing to consider opening up trade with Arendelle again, since much of our own supplies have dwindled in the years when the fog covered our woods. We are open to Arendellian ships using the beach near Atohallan as a dropping off point."

"You mean, the spot where the late King Agnarr and Queen Iduna went down at sea?" One of the advisors asked. "Would our ships even be safe there?"

Elsa stepped in. "I assure you, sir, that since I connected with Atohallan, no one need to worry about sailing in that area ever again. The ships will have no problems making that route."

"However," Anna added. "I get that travel by sea may take time, so I am putting forward the idea of a second supply convoy, travelling along the roads of Arendelle to the forest. Mr Bjorgman has already expressed interest co-ordinating the particulars of that."

"Are you sure that's wise, your majesty?" Another advisor wondered. "Surely, with the convoy already in place, our attention can be turned to other matters?"

Elsa glared at him coldly, her eyes sending daggers across the room. Was this man daring to question her sister? Part of her wanted to freeze him alive from the inside out.

"I'm just saying, surely our attention can be focused on other regions," The minister continued. "After all, would you not think that would be best for the kingdom?"

"Are you implying my sister doesn't know what she thinks is best for Arendelle, Minister Targen?" Elsa asked, slightly cold.

"N-No, your highness, I don't." The man clearly retracted his statement.

"Good," Elsa stated. "My sister is Queen and you will obey her as you did me, Minister. Back to you, my sister."

"Thanks, Elsa," Anna replied wiping her brow. "And yes, I think this is the best cause of action. What my grandfather did caused the Northuldra to suffer for over three decades. It is in our best interest to repair the damage that was caused, so both our peoples can prosper."

"I couldn't have put it better myself," Honeymaren added.

"But will that not delay some of our existing supply chains?" the other minister added.

"Not by much," Anna stated. "As I stated previously, Mr Bjorgman has already offered to help organise the convoys with the help of Arendelle's own ice harvester community. He assures me they are well up to the task."

Elsa smiled, proud of how well Anna was doing.

"And what happens once the damage to the Northuldra has been repaired?" another advisor asked. "Is there not more we could do for them? Perhaps provide them with better housing?"

"No," Anna insisted. "That was the same line of thinking that led to this mess in the first place."

"King Runeard thought he could better us," Honeymaren stated. "He thought he could change us, to alter our way of life to suit the way of his kingdom and his vision for this land. But we are our own people. We have our way of life and that must be respected and honoured."

"So in conclusion, we shall only be sending supplies to the Northuldra and continue peaceful relations with them," Anna stated. "Nothing more, nothing less. If the Northuldra request anything else from us, that is their decision and my sister will gladly communicate that with us."

With that, the meeting turned to other matters of state, before finally concluding on a good note. As all the various ministers left the room, Honeymaren approached Anna.

"Thank you, your majesty," she stated.

"Anna, just Anna," Anna insisted. "You're a friend Honeymaren. No need to bother with titles with me."

"Heh, sorry," the Northuldra woman stated. "All of this is still new to me. But I did want to say... I'm very happy about what you said and I have faith you'll keep to your word."

"Your people are remarkable, Honeymaren," Anna assured her. "Your people's blood runs through my veins as well as Elsa's. That forest is just as much a home of mine as it is yours. And I won't let anything bad happen to it again."

Honeymaren smiled. "I appreciate that greatly."

As Honeymaren took her leave as well, Elsa walked over to Anna, grinning. She was grateful the two of them were finally getting a moment alone.

"Well, you handled that better than I expected, Anna," she told her.

"Ugh, thanks," Anna groaned. "God, some of those advisors can be a pain in the butt sometimes."

"They will learn to respect you as they did me, in time, Anna," Elsa assured her. "I made a good choice in making you Arendelle's queen."

"That you did," Anna said, leaning in.

Then, she and Elsa kissed lovingly, the Queen being held in the arms of her sister as they embraced each other, pressing their lips tightly. Elsa sighed, stroking Anna's cheek. She had grown and matured so much, but in a way, Elsa would always see Anna as her adorable little sister.

Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks as they kissed, glad that Elsa still had not left her side. Despite them being apart more often now, Anna felt glad that Elsa was still as loving and as kind as she had always been. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, pulling her closer.

As they pulled away, Elsa smiled lovingly.

"Now... how about we go have some fun, hm?" She wondered. "After all, I hate to have all my time here spent on business."

"I couldn't agree more," Anna responded with a grin.

xXx

**Author's note:** Got some fresh Elsanna fruit for you all! I'm not sure if I got the prompt for this from Tumblr or my own head, but either way, I think it turned out okay.

See you soon!


End file.
